


life in ketterdam as kids of wanted parents

by Project_Phoenix



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Next Generation, Other, Overprotective Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix
Summary: If you like fantasy worlds to escape from reality or are just looking for inspiration then you've come to the right place. This is a story about the six of crows and their kids. Read at your own risk.Follow the lives of the children of the six of crows characters as they try their best to live their lives.
Relationships: Inej Ghafa & Nina Zenik, Inej Ghafa & Wylan Van Eck, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Kara

“Your stance is wrong,” The boy's father stated, using his cane to move his son’s legs a bit to the side.

The room they were in was dimly lit with a punching bag in front of him. They had been training for hours and at this point Kara had grown sick of it.

“Everything is wrong with you dad,” Kara sighed giving his father a slight glare.

“You should know how to wield a knife by now Kara.”

“I’m not the best at it.”

“You’ve been working with your mother since you were 11 how are you not good at this?” Kaz snapped

Kara stifled a growl and adjusted his stance for the tenth time.

“Is this better?” He snapped

“Almost.” His dad mumbled using his cane to raise Kara’s elbow slightly.

“Why do I even have to work on this? It’s not like you ever let me outside anyway.” 

“It’s better for you to be prepared even if I won’t let you outside.”

“Dad there’s no point-”

“Sorry remind me who the father is here.”

“You but-”  
“No buts. I’m your father and I know what’s best for you.” 

“Dad-” 

“Stop complaining and just do it kara it isn’t that hard. Now try it again.” Kaz snapped at him.

“Why do I need to have a certain position to wield a knife isn’t this good enough?” Kara asked getting increasingly annoyed with his father

“You know exactly why you have to now try again so we can move on,” Kaz said back becoming very impatient with his son

“Can’t we just move on from this already? Can’t we work on it again in a bit? I’m tired of doing this for an hour.” Kara complained again

“Not until you get it right this is important to learn kara,” Kaz stated gently tapping him on the back with his cane

“Please dad can’t we just move on? I don’t want to do the same thing over and over again. Maybe I could get better if you would let me take a break from this and move on.”

Kaz let out an exasperated sigh as he rubbed his temples.

“Kids these days. You're all so lazy,” he grumbled

“I’m not lazy, I'm just sick of doing the same thing and having to restart every time I get it wrong.” 

“Fine. Let’s switch to guns.” Kaz grumbled handing one to him.

“Or you could go back to what the next step you were going to do.”

“I can’t do that until you learn how to stand right.” Kaz snapped at him, flicking his forehead.

“But if we go to guns it will be very similar to what we're doing already. And that is what I’m trying to get a break from. And can you please stop flicking me?!”

“What have I told you about raising your voice young man?” Kaz asked, his voice becoming low

“Well I‘m getting annoyed and it doesn’t help when you keep flicking me.”

“You're annoyed?! I have an idiot for a son! You're not even holding your gun correctly!” Kaz growled

“I’m done here all you do is keep yelling at me for trying my hardest.” He says as he puts his supplies away then starts to walk away.

“Kara get back here right now!”

“No, I’m not going to stay here and learn if you keep yelling at me.”

“I wouldn't have to yell at you if you listened to me! Now get the fuck back here and pick up that gun.” Kaz growled finally reaching his limits with his son.

“I am trying to listen to you dad can't you understand that?! I’m trying but you’re just yelling at me!” Kara snapped

“You know what Kara? Get out of my sight. Go to your room and you’re not having dinner tonight.” Kaz snapped

“But dad-” Kara tried to protest only to be shut up by a swift hit in the head by Kaz's cane.

“Do not talk back to me you little brat! Now go!” Kaz yelled

Kara’s head throbbed as he struggled to get to his feet. The hit had seemed to make everything fuzzy and he lost balance as soon as he stood up, sending him falling straight to the ground. The dark-haired boy clutched his head, letting out a soft groan as the throbbing pain got worse.

Kaz seemed to have realized what he had done as he immediately dropped his cane and got to eye level with him.

“Oh, saints Kara I'm so sorry!” Kaz exclaimed, gently pulling him to his feet

“You should learn how to control your temper,” Kara growled through gritted teeth

“I know Kara, I know.” Kaz mumbled softly “How much pain are you in kid?”

“My head is throbbing thanks to you and your stupid raven cane.”

“It’s a crow-”

“My head hurts too much to care,” Kara grumbled focusing his gaze on the ground

Kaz managed to lead him as far as the door bef/ore he collapsed under their collective weight.

“Shit! Dad are you ok?” Kara exclaimed, dropping to his father’s side

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine, kid, don't worry. My leg’s just been bad today.” Kaz told him 

“Is your cane still in the other room? I can go get it for you if you want.” Kara offered already getting to his feet to grab it

“No, I’m fine. Now come on let’s get you to your mother for your head.” Kaz said trying to struggle to his feet only to fall to the ground again

“I’ll be quick, dad, I promise.” Kara told him

As he tried to stand the world started to spin and he was forced to sit back down

There was suddenly footsteps heard as Inej appeared and said “is everything alright in here- oh saints what happened here?”

Kara managed to glance up at her, blood dripping from his head.

“Father apparently doesn’t know his own strength.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“He got frustrated with me and hit me in the head with his cane.”

“Kaz! Why would you do that to the poor kid?!” 

“It was an accident, Inej. I never meant to harm him.” Kaz snapped

“You still did it kaz!” She exclaimed kneeling down to hug her son

“I know that inej. Is he ok?” Kaz asked eying Kara, who looked about ready to pass out.

“How am I supposed to know I haven't got a good look at him and it’s not like I’m a professional with head injuries!” Inej exclaimed exasperated with her husband’s idiocy.

“Well take a look at him!” 

“You think I’m going to know if it's fatel?!” She yelled causing Kara to wince

“Take him to nina!” he yelled back

“You know she’s not the best idea because she can’t do the things she can normally do. She told me she can’t feel anyones heartbeats or mess with them to slip people into a coma. She controls the dead now. And I saw it with my own eyes we need someone else.” Inej said while working on compressing Kara’s head wound.

“Alright then find another doctor!”

”I’m working on it Kaz now stop yelling at me! We wouldn’t be dealing with this if you could control your temper!” 

“Mom dad quit fighting.” Kara said

“I’m sorry kiddo It’s just stressful at the moment. Kaz be nice to the kids while I’m gone or you're grounded.”

“I’m your husband you can’t ground me-” kaz stated before being quickly shut down


	2. Josiah

“Finally.” Josiah thought as he was running with his sister away from his home. He was out of breath and tired but he knew he couldn’t stop until they were far enough. After a few more minutes he finally stopped and took his sister to a more hidden place to stop and catch their breath. 

“We actually did it…” Roxanne breathed, clear that she couldn’t believe they were out.

“Yea.. we really did this. Unless fate is a cruel son of a bitch but otherwise we did it.”

“And we have money as well.” Roxanne said with a smirk as she pulled out a pouch 

“I don’t know how you managed to do that but good job. It’s probably going to be hard for a- shh I hear something.”

Roxanne peaked around the corner to see a woman helping a boy around the age of 15.

“What are you doing,” Josiah whispered-hissed “don’t check to see if there is anyone there because they could see you.”

“Oh don’t be such a worrisome brother Josiah.” Roxanne whispered back

“I will do what I want when we are on the streets of ketterdam where people will have no hesitation to kidnap us or kill us.”

“You’ll give the both of us away if you don’t lower your voice.”

“My voice is low Roxanne- oh great their coming our way now.”

“Aw shit.” Roxanne mumbled pushing her brother out of they’re secluded corner and into the sight of the two

“You little traitor.”

“It’s every man for themselves now go see if they’re kidnappers.” Roxanne said with a wave

“I swear I’m going to kill you.” Josiah mumbled as he walked towards the strange people

“What do you want?” Josiah asked cautiously

“Are you lost, little guy?” The woman asked

“No I’m not lost.” 

“Then why are you and your friend all alone out here?”

“First she’s my sister and it’s none of your concern as to what I’m doing out here.”

“Well I just want to know if you two are safe out here. It’s dangerous you know.”

“We know It's dangerous and we will do fine.” Josiah then looked beside the tall girl and saw a young male. He looked for a moment and thought it was Kaz Brekker, his thoughts beginning to swirl in his mind but then he paid closer attention and realized he was too young to be Kaz and there were a few noticeable differences. His heart stopped pounding as much but he still felt dubious of them. 

“Are you ok? You look nervous.” The boy asked, his voice sounding weak and in pain.

“I’m fine. Are you ok though?”

“Who me? Yeah I’m just fine.” He responded leaning on the woman

“You don’t sound very fine but I guess it’s not my business. Now you should leave to get medical help.”

“That would be a good idea. Would you like to join us?”

“Why do you want us to join you?”

“I’m not comfortable with leaving children alone here. We’re going to get food after so feel free to join us.” The woman offered

“Ok let me talk it over with my sister.” Josiah says walking back from where he can and whispered what was going on after lightly punching Roxanne for sacrificing him.  
Roxanne eyed the two of them then turned back to her brother “The boy doesn’t look like much of a threat but that woman is the wraith,” She started, “We’ll be safe with her if we go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Josiah when have I ever been wrong?” she asked with a smirk

“I can name many things but I’m asking if you're sure.” 

“Yes I’m sure Josiah. Now let’s go.” Roxanne said, turning back to Inej and the boy.

“Alright.”

“We’d like to go with you if that’s alright.” Roxanne said

“That would be perfectly fine with me, now come along.” Inej said happily as if she'd rather not be doing anything in the world except for taking in street rats. Especially Roxanne.

The boy at Inej’s side eyed Josiah strangely, looking him up and down almost like he knew him.

“Stop staring at me, Kaz look alike.”

“Ah so I see you know my father.” The boy said

“I’ve heard of him, it's hard to not hear of him.”

“I suppose you're right about that. What’s your name?”

“I’m Josiah, what is your name ,raven hair?” Josiah said jokingly

“Kara.” The boy said simply

“I see. Dear sibling introduce yourself. Or else I will call you trash panda.”

“You're no fun. I’m Roxanne Ro-” His sister was quickly cut off by his brother elbowing her sneakily

“I see. So are you willing to say what you're doing away from home now?” Inej said wanting to know if she needed to kill someone.

“We’re orphans. We’ve been living on the streets since we were little.” Roxanne lied smoothly

“you don’t look like you've been living on the streets for very long.” Kara pointed out. 

“We’ve been very resourceful.” Roxanne said

“Are you now?” Kara said suspiciously

“Yes we are.” She snapped starting to get annoyed

“Alright alright no need to get so hostile.”

Roxane simply glared

“Calm down Roxane it’s just questions.”

Roxane just simply let out a huffed sigh.

“There’s no need to argue kiddos. We're almost to the doctors.” Inej said rather exasperated with the three.

“But arguing is fun mum.” Kara responded with a grin.

With that grin it was Josiah’s turn to stare, almost like he was in a trance. He had 

wondered if he he had ever seen anyone so beautiful-

“Who’s staring now?” Kara asked, pulling him out of his thoughts

“Sorry I zoned out.” Josiah mumbled, blushing

“Whatever you say. Are we almost there mom?” Kara asked, turning to his mother

“Almost Kara. Now stop asking or I’m turning this group around.” Inej said

“You wouldn’t with my injured head mom.”

“Oh I would. We have bandages at home.”

“You don’t think I could have something more severe?” Kara pointed out

Inej let out a sigh and sasid “I suppose you're right.” 

“I think I am and my head isn’t feeling any better.”

“And here I thought your father could control his temper.” Inej grumbled

“Well you were wrong.”

Josiah eyes the two curiously, ‘Kaz brekker would do this to his own son?’

“It was nothing too bad. Dad just got a bit too impatient.” Kara said rather dismissively

“Does he do that a lot?” Roxanne ventured

“No not very often.”

“I see. You know you look exactly like your father.”

“I realize that.” Kara turned towards Josiah and said “And you look familiar have I seen you before?”

“And attractive as hell.” Josiah mumbled before adding “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“I see.” Kara said puzzled as to where he’s seen him. 

“Well would you look at that we’re here.” Inej said breaking the silence that had formed

“Finally that took long enough.” Kara grumbled

“We’ll wait out here.” Josiah said taking his sisters arm

“You should at least wait inside. It's dangerous to be out here alone.” The wraith told them

“We’ll be fine out here.”

“Just wait inside it won’t do anything bad waiting inside where it’s warm.”

“We’ll happily wait inside.” Roxanne responded before Josiah could protest

“Alright it should only take us a little bit. Be good while i’m gone.” Inej said, helping her son down the hall.

“We will.” Roxane said with a small wave, then turning to her brother and saying “I heard what you mumbled.”

“Shush Roxane, it Isn’t any of your concern.” Josiah grumbled

“You said he was attractive as hell.” roxanne said snickering

“Like I said none of your business.”

“Fine fine but if wanna be in denial it’s on you.”

“I just told you It's none of your business that doesn’t mean i’m in denial.” Josiah grumbled

“I think someone has a crush.” Roxanne teased

“I don’t have a crush Roxane now drop it.’’ Josiah said getting annoyed with his sister  
“Fine fine I’ll drop it for now.”

“How about you drop it for good, it doesn’t need to be brought up.”

“Nah.”

“Fine then I’ll tease you endlessly when you get a crush. And those were great words for someone who is oblivious to literally any flirting or crush they have.” Josiah shot back

“You should have dyed your hair or something before we left. That Brekker kid nearly caught us.”

“As long as he can’t guess we’re fine. And I doubt we will be able to hide it from Kaz no matter what we do.”

Roxanne sighed “Yeah your right about that.”

“I am now let’s get back to normal conversation before they come back.”

His sister nodded and reached into her bag, pulling out a bit of food and offering it to Josiah.

“This is for me?” Josiah asked questioning his sisters generosity

“Dad didn’t let you eat yesterday so I thought you might need it.” Roxanne explained

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I’ve eaten plenty, you need the food.”

“Were going to get food in a few minutes anyway.” 

“Just have a bit to keep your strength up” Roxanne said holding the food closer

“Fine.”

“Did you see the blood on the Brekker kid’s head? That must’ve been a nasty hit.”

“Yea probably from his cane. it looks pretty lethal.” 

“I hope he’ll be ok,” Roxanne said

“I hope he is too.”

Before Roxanne could respond, the wraith returned with her son.

“How did it go?” Josiah asked

“It was nothing too bad. He wrapped my head to stop the bleeding and told me to take it easy.” Kara responded, with a grin

“I see where are we eating at?” Josiah asked

“My house. Follow me.” Inej said

“Why can we never eat out mom?” Kara asked

“Because your Father insists on not having you out too long.” 

“Ugh I can never do anything remotely fun!”

“He wants to keep you safe kara.”

“There's a difference between safe and overprotective.”

Inej let out a sigh as she said “Let’s just go home.”

Kara groaned as he started walking ahead of the group

Josiah walked a bit faster to keep up with him. “Are you alright?” He asked

“I’m fine, I just never get to go outside and do anything fun.”

“I thought your dad ran this place. Surely people would be too scared to mess with you.” Josiah stated

“They are. They would do anything to get the upper hand however. We all think he’s too overprotective but mom doesn’t tell him to stop.” Kara explained

“I see. It must suck having to stay inside all the time.”

“It does, we never get to do anything fun.” Kara groaned

Josiah simply looked down before saying “My dad never really let me out of the house either.”

“I see until you were kicked out?” Kara guess

“Sure you could say that” Josiah mumbled glancing up to meet Kara’s Blue eyes

“What do you mean you could say that?” Kara asked

“I mean being kicked out is close enough.”

“So you weren't kicked out then? Isn’t that what your sister said happened?”

“Yeah she did say that. She likes to make up stories.”

“I see.”


	3. Roxanne

Roxanne watched her brother speak to Kara in amusement. She always knew he was hopeless when it came to anything involving flirting or emotions.

“He’s hopeless.” She sighed 

“Who’s hopeless?” Inej asked curiously

“Hm? Oh sorry did I say that out loud?” Roxanne asked

“Yes you did now who's hopeless?”

“My dear older brother.”

“They only just met it’s not like he’ll be able to tell now

“He has that dumb look in his eyes again.”

“Give it time they just met.”

“I suppose you're right Ms wraith.”

“Probably now tell me the truth, were you really kicked out?” Inej stated

“Yes we were. What made you think otherwise?” Roxanne asked

“Were you really? Or did you just run away?” 

“Run away? Why would you think that?” The young girl asked, starting to play with her hair, a nervous habit she picked up from her mother.

“Because you don’t seem like you’ve been on the streets very long. And I’m not going to say anything or ask about it. I just want to know if you ran away.” inej said with concern

“Me and my brother ran away about a day ago…” Rox confessed

“I see. Well feel free to stay at my house.”

“Really? You’d allow that?”

“Of course I would. I’m not going to say no to a kid that needs help.”

“Thank you so much.” She said before adding “You hear that Josiah? You can stay with your crush!”

“He’s not my crush Roxanne!” Josiah blushed due to embarrassment

Roxanne snickered as Kara simply looked at them confused. Roxanne doubted he knew what the term meant, being raised by Kaz and all. She also noticed Josiah starting to walk away from Kara.

“Kara do you know what a crush is?” Roxanne asked

“Yes I do.” Kara said confused as to why Roxanne is asking

“Huh. I didn’t expect that, what with you dad and all.”

“Just because he’s my dad and I’m not allowed outside that doesn’t mean I don’t know what a crush is.”

“Well kids, would you look at that we’re back home.” Inej said opening the door before adding “Kaz your sons back and we have company so get your dumbass down here!”

“Alright alright.”

As Kaz came down the stairs Roxanne noticed that kara kept his gaze towards the ground, not wanting to look up at his father.

‘Does his father hurt him as well?’ she thought

As Kaz walked down the stairs he looked at both of the kids and said “no.”

Inej looked confused, “No? What on earth do you mean no?”

“I mean they can’t stay.”

“And why can’t they Kaz?”

“Because there are Pekkas kids. He could be up to something.” Kaz said eying the kids suspiciously

Roxanne noticed that Josiah flinched at the name. She knew her brother always hated being associated with his father.

“Sir we’re both runaways. We want nothing to do with our father.” Roxanne stated

“Oh do you now?” 

“No we really don’t.” Josiah said quietly, flinching again when Kaz turned to him

Kaz stared at them for a few moments. Josiah looked like he was withering under his glare. But after a few moments he finally said “fine but if I catch any strange behavior you're out.” 

“Thank you so much you won’t regret it.” The two of them said in unison.

“Mhm. You also have to follow all the rules the others follow.”

“And what are those?” Roxanne asked curiously

Kaz then explained the rules the other kids have to follow. When he was done he walked back up from where he came.

Only when he was gone did kara finally avert his gaze from the floor. 

“I thought the two of you looked familiar.” Kara said

“How do you know what our dad looks like?”

“My dad talks. A lot.”

“I see but you never saw him?” 

“I saw him once when I was younger.”

“Ok. Do you want help making food Miss?”

“No it’s alright. Kara why don’t you show the two of them where they’re staying.”

“Ok mom. Now follow me midgets.” Kara said waving his hand

The two siblings exchanged glances and once Josiah nodded they both followed.

Kara then took them on a quick tour and showed them to their rooms.

“Thank you for being so kind to us.” Josiah said glancing at him

“Your welcome I’ll be in my room if you need me. That openning won’t stay too long after dinner however.”

“What do you mean?” Roxanne asked curiously

“I have things I need to get done.” Kara lied smoothly

“I thought your dad didn’t let you out much.”

“He doesn’t.” 

They both looked at him curiously. Before either of them could comment they heard someone down the hall. 

“Kara where the hell are you?! Why is all of my stuff burned!” The voice called.

It was clearly female

“I’m right here and I didn’t burn anything!” 

“Then who else could have done it!” At this a young girl came into view.

She looked about the same age as kara only shorter

“Have you asked Luna about it?! Just because I cause chaos ‘everywhere’ I go that doesn’t mean I burned your things!” 

“Uh huh your so- Who’s this? Is this your boyfriend?” The girl asked eying Josiah suspiciously

“No he’s not my boyfriend. I just met him today. They will be staying here for a while.”

“Your gay?” Josiah asked, causing roxanne to grimace at the slight disgust that crept into his voice

“I don’t know why does it matter?” Kara asked, some hurt showing in his eyes

Roxanne cut in before he could say anything.

“Our father never approved of gay people so you’ll have to excuse him.”

“I see. And being gay or liking the same gender i never wrong. There isn’t anything wrong with it. It just means that they like the same gender love is who you like and you shouldn’t be judged for it.” Kara said

Josiah bit his lip and looked down

“Your Pekkas kids right?” Selena asked

“Yes we are. Is that going to be an issue?”

“So long as you're not jackasses I don’t see why it would be a problem.”

Roxanne nodded glancing at her brother

“I'll be back. I have to go take care of something.” Kara said after checking his phone. He then put his phone back in his pocket and walked away.

They all nodded in response.

“Did Kara show you around?” Selina asked them

“Yeah he did. Where did he run off to?” Roxanne asked

“I’m not sure it depends on who texted him.” Selina responded

“Who typically contacts him?”

“Our parents and his friends.”

“He has friends?” Roxanne asked

“Yes he does.”

“Huh. Didn’t take him for the type.”

“Our parents are friends with a few people and we usually hang around with them.”

“We see.”

“Do you have any other questions?”

“Not that I know of.” Roxanne said glancing at her brother

“Alright my room is across the hall if you need me.” Silena said walking to her room

As soon as she was out of ear shot Roxane turned to her brother.

“Why on earth would you say that?”

“Because I can’t control how i've felt for years because of always being told it’s wrong.” Josiah snapped

Roxanne put her hands up in a sign of surrender

“And stop bugging me about having a ‘crush’ or I will kill you.”

“Josiah, it's nothing to be embarrassed by.” Roxanne said with an eyeroll

“I’m not embarrassed about it, I just don’t like him.”

“Yeah sure.”

“It's the truth.” Josiah said as he started walking away to his new room


	4. Luna

‘When can someone get some peace around here?’ The girl thought as she was walking back into the living room after doing billions of chores. She then plopped on the couch as Kara came to her and said “Can you cover for me Luna?”

“Sure I guess I can try to cover for you. What do I get in return Kara?” She said her eyes glowing with glee 

“I’ll do anything you want for two days.”

“Deal.”

Just before Kara could slip out Kaz came and grabbed Kara’s phone from his hand

“Where do you think you're going Kara?”

“Nowhere dad may I have my phone back?

“No you may not. If you're not doing anything, why does it look like you're ready to sneak outside?” Kaz asked suspiciously 

“I was just going to go to my room.”

“With the clothes you use when you normally sneak out? You're not even going in the right direction to go to your room.”

“I must’ve gotten lost.” Kara said reaching for his phone

Kaz lifted the phone just out of Kara’s reach. 

“You know where things are don’t lie to me and maybe I’ll give you your phone back. You're still grounded either way. It will be worse if you lie.”

“It’s not your concern-”

“It is my concern if your going outside without permission when it could be dangerous for you.”

“People are too scared of you to even think about hurting me-”

“Thats where youre wrong kara people aren’t too scared to do it. If anything they'd be happy to use you as my weakness. You are in plenty of danger by going outside. You can’t even have a proper fighting form, how are you supposed to stop yourself from being kidnapped?”

“Dad I can handle myself!”

“No you cannot now go to your room Kara.”

“You can’t just control my life

“I’m not controlling your life. I let you do what you want except for going outside. That is all I ask of you except for when you are training. Npw stop arguing and go to your room.” 

Kara bit his lip and kept his gaze focused on the ground as he walked upstairs.

Kaz let out a sigh as he put the phone in his pocket as he watched his son go back upstairs then started walking away as well.

Luna let out a sigh and went to go follow his brother up the stairs only to be stopped by Silena.

Silena grabbed her to stop her from walking away and said “why the hell did you burn my things?!”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about Luna!”

“Oh right because I wanted to.” Luna responded with a smirk

“Don’t burn my fucking things Luna!” Selina growled

“Technically it wasn’t me. It was my gang mate.”

“That doesn’t excuse it, my things are still burnt! Everything I worked hard to get and everything I made is ruined!” 

“Oh calm down you psycho bitch.” Luna said rolling her eyes

“How am I psycho?! You're the one in a gang and you burnt my things for no goddamn reason!”

“You shouldn’t have pissed me off!”

“That doesn’t mean you can burn my things!” Silena said as she shoved Luna and stormed away. 

Luna sighed and walked to kara’s room, poking her head through the door.

“Do you need something luna?” Kara asked glancing over

“Are you ok?” Luna signed

“I’m fine why?”

“You seemed… Scared. Of dad. You're never scared of dad.”

“Something just happened earlier, it's not important. I heard yelling what happened?”

“Selina got mad at me.”

“Did you burn her things then?”

“Duh.”

Kira just sighed looking outside his window.

“You shouldn’t do that Luna. Burning peoples things isn’t nice.”

“I’m aware but she was being rude.” luna signed with a huff

“That doesn’t mean you burn her things. You could have burned the whole house down.”

“But I didn’t”

“You had someone else do it yes?”

“Well yeah-”

“Then you still did it, you still caused the items to be burnt. You don’t just burn people's things because they annoyed you.” Kara told her

“My original plan was to burn dad’s money.” Luna told him

“You shouldn’t burn anything Luna! Just because someone annoyed you doesn't give you an excuse to burn things! And dad would have been so pissed at you.”

“Yeah because he loves money more than his own kids!”

“Trust me he doesn’t love money more than he loves us. He loves us way more than money. He spoils us. Do you think that would happen if he likes money more than us? He’d be pissed because that's his money he nearly died trying to get. And what would that prove to him?”

Luna simply looked down.

“Kids whats going on here I heard yelling earlier is everything ok?” Inej said walking into the room with freshly baked pancakes.

“Nothings going on momma.” Luna signed snagging a pancake

“Are you sure kiddo?”

“The only thing wrong is dad’s temper.”

“Dad didn’t do anything though.” Kara said 

“The thing that’s wrong is Luna burning my things!” Silena said, barging in the room.

“You did what?!” Inej snapped turning to her daughter

“I burned her thing because she was being very rude to me.”

“That’s no excuse.”

“Why not? She was being rude to me. What am I supposed to do? Take it?”

“Don’t burn her things!”

“Why not? It’s going to teach her to not be rude.”

“Your grounded.” Inej said

“Ugh!” Luna signed while walking away. Before she got out the door she grabbed all the pancakes and walked to her room


	5. Owen

_ “Are you sure It’s a good idea to sneak out Kara?”  _ Owen asked over text

_ “Of course It is. It’ll be fine.” _ Came the response.

“ _ Whatever you say Kara. Do you have anywhere you want to meet or do you want to come here?” _

_ “I’ll meet you there.” _

_ “Alright see you in a few then.”  _ Owen said while setting their phone down on the bed.

Before they could lie down on their nice comfortable bed there was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Owen asked a bit annoyed that they can’t lie down but not too annoyed.

“It’s mike.” Their brother called through the door

“What did you need?”

“Can I hide out in your room? Dads in one of his moods again and wants to train me.”

“Yea sure you can hide out here.”

Their brother poked his head through the door, “Thanks your the best.”

“Yea of course good luck with hiding though.”

As soon as he stepped in they both heard footsteps coming down the hall, causing Mike to lunge under the bed.

“Hi dad did you need anything?” Owen asked casually as Matthias walked in

“Have you seen your brother?”

“No I haven’t seen him, why? Do you need him for something dad?” 

“He’s late for his training.” Matthias sighed

“Does he really need to go to training today? Earlier he came to me and said he was feeling a bit sick.”

“I see. And so why isn’t he in his room then?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t know if he’s told anyone that because he doesn’t want to scare you guys. I don’t know where he could be.”

“Uh huh. Mike come out from under the bed.” Matthias said staring at the bed

Mike wasn’t planning to speak but then he started coughing horribly.

“Get out from under there the dust is bothering you.”

“O-ok.” As he started to squirm from under the bed then continued to cough.

“Do you need help Mike?” Matthias sighed kneeling next to the bed

“Y-yes please.” Mike said in between coughs

With yet another sigh Matthias reached under the bed and pulled out the coughing eleven year old.

“T-thank you dad.”

“Why did you go under the bed knowing how dusty it is?”

“B-ecause you scared me.”

“How did I scare you kiddo?” Matthias asked

“B-because I didn’t want to train W-with you because you seemed to B-be in a bad mood and *cough* i’m sick.”

“Hm you do seem pretty warm.”

“He’s also been switching between hot and cold today.” owen commented

“Come on little guy let’s get you to bed. You need some rest.” Matthias said lifting the child

Mike started to giggle when his father picked him up.

“Get well soon Mike.” Owen said just as the two of them were leaving

_ ‘Why hasn’t Kara arrived yet? He should be here.’  _ Owen thought while checking his phone to see no response

Suddenly the phone light up

_ ‘Could that be him?’  _ Owen thought but when he looked at it he saw that it said ‘ _ Sorry but Kara isn’t going to be coming over.’ _

Owen sighed as they flopped on their bed. 

_ ‘Stupid kara being stupid and getting caught’ _ Owen thought

“Didn’t you say Kara was coming over today kiddo?” Nina asked while coming over and sitting at the edge of the bed

“Change of plans his dad wouldn’t let him leave.”

“I see. Why was your father carrying Mike away?”

“He wasn’t feeling well.” Owen explained

“I see. I’m going to go check on him. Dinner is downstairs when you're ready.”

“Alright mom I have a lot of homework so i’ll be down later.”

“You could always eat and work if you prefer.”

“Hm your right! This is why you're my favorite parent.” Owen said with a grin

Nina kissed his forehead then said “I love you kiddo.”

“Love you too momma.” Owen said hugging her

Nina then walked away to go check on their sibling.

Owen then went over to the kitchen to eat and do homework only to find a racoon staring at him.

The raccoon scurried over to the window and bonked it’s adorable little nose against the glass. It then blinked and tried to run over again only to get the same result. This went on for another time or two but Owen decided to put the poor creature out of its misery of head bonking. Did they get rid of it however? No, they decided they  will have a racoon as a pet.

“Child why is there a racoon?” Matthias asked from the doorway

“I dunno I was eating then it just stared at me. It’s mine now though!”

“I suppose if you take care of it then it’s fine.”


	6. Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is much more lighthearted

After being tucked in and having the lights turned off his mom appeared in the doorway went over to him, felt his forehead and said “Are you doing ok Mike?”   
“Not *cough* really.”

“I see. Would you like me to get you your food and bring it here? Or would you like some soup?” 

“Could I have some soup please?”

“Of course you can, I will be back up in a few minutes ok?”

“Ok momma… Why was Father so upset today?” Mike asked

“I’m not sure I can ask him if you want.”

“Ok momma.” Mike said curling into his blankets

“I'll be right back after I’m done cooking.” Nina said kissing her son’s head

Mike then heard the doorbell ring and tried to get up to run to the door only to be stopped by Nina. 

‘Curse you not letting me see who it is mother.’ Mike thought

“You stay here kiddo I’m expecting someone today anyway.” Ninna said, patting his head.

“But I wanna see who it is.” 

“You’ll see them soon enough kiddo.”

“But I want to see them now!” 

Nina pat her son’s head and walked out

“Hfuff.”

After a few minutes a hyper child walked into his room. He looked like he had the face of ‘I will cause as much chaos as I can!’ But that’s supposed to be Mike’s job. He wouldn’t let this seven year old kid best him.

“What's your name shortie?” Mike asked

“I’m wywie.” The kid said

“I see i’m Mike. Who are your parents.”

“Mr wywan and Mr Hespew.”

“I see. You don’t look like them.” Mike said poking the child in the stomach.

The child giggled before saying “I’m adopted!” very cheerily

“I see. How is that going?”

“It’s fun! Mr Hespew gibes me candy!”

“I see. How much sugar have you had?”

“I dunno!”

“Ok let's try this how many pieces of candy have you had?”

“Mr Wywan says tat i’be had 35 pieces of candy!”

‘I can beat a kid that’s had 35 pieces of candy. I’ll show him who the superior chaos kid is.’ Mike thought

“Alright

Turns out he failed. Miserably within the first five seconds of getting bored he started being annoying. Then it gets worse. He tapped him to the wall after saying 

‘biba wa webowution!’ Then he started telling me about all the chaotic moments he’s had at his house. Mike admitted defeat. This kid is more chaotic and somehow strong enough to pick him up. Oh and he tapped Mike’s mouth shut so he couldn’t call for the parents.

Eventually Nina returned to witness this scene. After laughing for ten minutes she ordered the child to let Mike down

“Aw but I don’t want to! It’s fun to see him up thewe!” The child said while pumping his arms in victory- hold up he just started to flip all of the furniture in the room while evilly laughing. 

Nina sighed again then mumbled “I’m never babysitting for jesper and wylan again.”

“He said Mr. Jesper gave him 35 candies. 35!” Mike said

“And he gave him to me!” Nina screeched

“Dad said I couwd cause chaos outside of youw house wit a buddy but it wooks wike he was unable to.” Wylie said as he was debating whether he should bring a lighter out he stole from Wylan.

“Bring him down or I'm calling your parents.”

“Awight fine.” He says as he pulls out the lighter to burn the tape.

“Hey no put the lighter down!” Nina said already on the phone with Jesper.

“Why? Tis wiw get him down quickwy.” Wylie said

“It’ll burn him honey.”

“What does buwn mean?”

“It will hurt him really bad.”

“Oh sowwy.” He says as he puts the lighter away then starts removing the tape freeing his mouth last and making him hang upside down only the tape stopping him from falling.

“It’s alright kiddo.” Nina said putting her phone away

“So what awe you cooking? And why was tewew a twaash hunter in youw kitchen?”

“Oh my other child kidnapped it outside.”

“Why wouwd he kidnap te poow cweatuwe?”

“It was running into the glass and they wanted to put the poor thing out of its misery.”

“Why'd you caw him a they?”

“That’s what they preferred to be called little one.”

“Why do tey pwefew to be cawed something tat sounds wike an inanimate object?”

“because there is a thing called non binary. nonbinary means you dont feel like your a male or a female so you feel comfortale being in the middle and being called they them


	7. Josiah

Kara’s blue eyes were trapped in his memory. They were so dark and beautiful. They reminded him of the midnight sky he used to see from his window on restless nights. The eye’s of Kaz Brekker’s son were so beautiful. They were stern for the majority of the time they were together but when he smiled his eyes lit up, like stars in the night sky. Josiah decided right then and there that he loved those eyes. He loved that smile and his beautiful eyes.

His thoughts then shifted to the hurt look in Kara’s eyes. Those beautiful eyes had darkened and the smile he once had had faded significantly.

Josiah never meant to say anything that would hurt him. He didn’t mean to sound so disgusted. He hadn’t truly cared if kara was gay. He wouldn’t have minded if he was. In fact he was sure he would have loved it if he was-

He then heard footsteps coming from the stairs stopping his thoughts as fast as a train leaves for its next destination. 

“Dad, why can’t I just go outside for once? You never let me see my friend unless you or mom takes me there.” Kara said his voice bouncing around in Josiah's head

“Because Kara it’s dangerous to go outside on your own. If you wanted him to come here then you should have asked. Now stay in the house or else the next time you're grounded you won’t be leaving your room.” Kaz said dragging Kara down the hall.

Kara groaned as he let himself be pulled towards his room. 

Then they walked past his room as fast as they had come. Before Kara was out of sight he got to take a look at Kara's eyes. Clearly filled with distress. 

‘ _ What are you thinking?’  _ Josiah thought to himself flopping on his bed 

‘ _ I know I shouldn’t be thinking about this. But his eyes there like a blackhole sucking me in. I’ve never felt like this. Why do I feel like this now?’  _ Josiah thought, trying to put his thoughts in a ‘deal with in a very long time box’. But to much of his disappointment the thought just kept coming back.

_ ‘Maybe i should go check on Kara and see how he’s doing.’  _ Josiah thought

Another part of his brain said ‘ _ If you go check on him all that’s going to happen is you're going to get distracted.’ _

“Shut up.” Josiah said just as Inej walked by

“What was that?” Inej asked

“Nothing ma’am I wasn’t talking to you.” Josiah said as respectfully as he cou

Inej nodded and walked into the room and said “Dinner is ready downstairs.”

Josiah simply nodded and watched Inej leave

He let his thoughts gather and become unfocused on Kara then he walked down to go to dinner.

It didn’t go as planned however because he tripped on the last step. Strong arms catching him from falling.

“Thank you.” Josiah said blushing from embarrassment of falling. Then he looked up and saw his beautiful eyes again.

“No problem,” Kara said, his voice deep and smooth, “You should really watch your step.”

“Yeah I really should.” Josiah agreed.

Kara flashed him a quick smile before putting him back onto his feet. Almost immediately Josiah missed the feeling of being held in Kara’s arms. He wanted to be that close to him again. To be able to feel the warmth of his body. To be held so close to his chest that he could practically feel Kara’s heartbeat against his own.

Suddenly he was overcome with that familiar feeling of hatred toward himself. He hated that he felt that way. That he desired nothing more than to stare into Kara's beautiful eyes. 

_ ‘It’s wrong of you to feel this way.’ _ He thought, his fathers voice echoing in his mind and replacing any good thought he had had that day.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by those eyes staring at him again. It took a moment to realize that Kara had asked him something.

“Oh um I’m sorry I zoned out. What did you say?” Josiah asked, finding himself having to force out the words

“I asked if you were ok. You aren’t hurt are you?” Kara asked him, giving him a kind smile.

With that smile the glow of his eyes had returned. That beautiful glow that he was growing to love so much.

“No I’m not hurt. I’m fine thanks to you catching me.” Josiah admitted

“It’s no problem. Are you normally this clumsy?” Kara joked

“I’m not that clumsy usually but stairs seem to hate me all the time.” Josiah responded

Kara laughed a bit at that. “Yeah? My sisters the same way.”

‘ _ Wow I never thought someone's laugh could be so good to hear’  _ Josiah thought

“Is she?”

“Oh yeah she’s really clumsy. The poor thing can barely walk straight.” 

“I see we should get going now.” Josiah said grudgingly because all he wanted to do was stay by Kara and his seemingly never ending positive energy

“Yeah we should.” Kara agreed, not seeming very thrilled to be around his father

They then headed over to where they were sitting. Josiah spent most of his time looking out of the window. A bushy tailed creature was staring at him as it ate an acorn. 

Josiah had always wanted a pet but he didn’t know if a squirrel would be the right one

‘ _ But look at it and it's bushy tail.’ _ Josiah thought to himself

“What are you staring at?” Roxanne asked knowing he looks outside if something distracts him or if he's avoiding something.

“There’s a squirrel.” Josiah said

“Don’t tell me you're thinking about keeping it.” Roxanne said

“Why would you say that?”

“Because you don’t need a squirrel look for an actual pet.” 

“Ugh your no fun.” Josiah grumbled

The squirrel stared at Josiah as if challenging to grab it. 

“Aw come on Roxanne just look at the squirrel. It’s just asking to be taken.” Josiah teased.

“it is pretty cute.” Kara said, looking up from his untouched dinner.

He seemed to not even want to try to eat any of it.

“It is. I will be back. You can’t stop me Roxanne!” Josiah said taking a piece of food fit for a squirrel out of his pocket then he walked outside. The squirrel stood there eying the food Josiah had in his hand. 

“Do you want some little guy?” Josiah asked in a soft tone

The squirrel nodded and hopped over to Josiah. Grabbing the food and scurrying back up the tree. A bit later it came back down with a tiny squirrel in her mouth being held by Its scruff. The tiny squirrel was happily eating the piece of food he just gave the mom.

“I think they want a bit more.” Kara said looking at the two creatures and kneeling down next to Josiah

Josiah jumped startled by Kara just appearing beside him

“Yea they probably do. If I had to guess I’d say the tree isn’t producing enough food for them.” 

‘ _ He’s just like his mother with sneaking up on people. How does he walk so silently?’  _ Josiah quietly pondered. 

“Sorry did I startle you?”

“A bit. How were you so quiet while walking here?” 

“Something I picked up from my mom. I can’t seem to sneak up on my dad though.” Kara said with a shrug

“I heard he tends to be able to tell if people are sneaking up on him,” Josiah said

He then turned to face the squirrels and said “Do you want to come with me little guys?” 

“Your dad told you that?” Kara asked as the squirrels nodded scurrying on top of josiah’s head

“No he doesn’t really tell me anything. I accidentally overheard him talking.”

Josiah said as he started walking back towards the house. 

He reached into his pocket and grabbed more food for the tiny creatures.

“It appears that they like you.”

“It certainly does seem that way. Or they're just using me to get them food.” 

“It’s probably a bit of both.”

“Probably.” 

“You really got the squirrel josiah?” Roxanne groaned

“Yes I did, do you have an issue.”

“I think you know dear brother. You're not allowed to bring the creature into my room. And I will not hesitate to end It’s bloodline if it sets It’s fuzzy little foot into my room.” 

Josiah sighed as Kara laughed from beside them.

“Now, now children calm down, having a squirrel isn’t that bad Roxanne.” Inej said

“They’re little demons.” Roxanne insisted

“They are not demons.” Inej replied

“You're just jealous one stole your food when you were younger. And it needed the food more than you did. The poor thing looked like it was starving.” Josiah pointed  out

“Demons.” Roxanne still insisted.

“Like my dad.” Kara added, seemingly without thinking

Kaz just sighed smiling slightly, seeming to not care about being called a demon

“There not demons Roxanne. They are adorable creatures. Who deserve life.” Josiah said

Roxanne simply rolled her eyes

“Whoever eats their food fastest gets the most desert. 3… 2.. 1.. Go!” Inej said challengingly

All of them then started to eat thor food as fast as they could, wanting Inej’s desert they all love. 

In the end The two tiny squirrels ended up in first, Luna got second sucking up all the food. 

_ ‘What is this girl a vacuum cleaner?’  _ Josiah thought amazed by how fast she ate,


	8. Delilah

Delilah’s mom had just died. Things weren’t going too well at home. Her father had developed an alcohol addiction a few weeks back. She had been secretive with her friends telling them a bit of what was going on. She was constantly pushing for more sleepovers not being able to handle the stress at home. One day at the sleepover she told her friends about what was going on and said she was thinking about running away to her uncle's place.

They all offered her their support and the best information they had. Their only request was that she would keep in contact with her after she ran.  
On the car ride home she was thinking about all the exits she had found over the years and the best places she could go to run without her dad noticing. As soon as she got home she went to check on the animals behind their house and took care of them and brushed their hair one more time

She was going to miss the animals a lot but she didn’t have the time to dwell on that. She went to her room and started packing all the necessary things she would need. She would never forgive herself if she forgot something important. She went to the corner of her room where a desk stood with her favorite creature inside. It was her pet hamster she had had since she was 7. There was no way she was going to leave him here. Her father appeared in the room just as she was stroking her pet hamster, Ryan. 

“I’m going out you know what you're supposed to do I’ll be back later.”

Her father said leaving the room. No goodbyes, no friendliness. He just left. Delilah had gotten used to that however. 

‘Well this is the perfect opening. I can grab food then i’ll be out of here.’ Delilah thought

After a few minutes she had all that she needed and started to go outside. Just her luck it had started snowing

‘I better hurry I don’t want me or Ryan to freeze out here.’

As she continued walking she saw people walking around like nothing was wrong.

‘Lucky them not seeing anything wrong. I wish I could go back to my peaceful life but apparently that's too much to ask.’ Delilah thought as she continued walking by.

She saw animals walking past getting for hibernation season.

Then finally in the distance she saw a huge glowing mansion. 

‘It’s been years since i’ve seen this place. I wonder what has changed.” Delilah thought walking past the gate to the door of the house.

Delilah knocked on the door then heard chattering inside of the house then heard footsteps going towards the door. 

When they opened the door they saw a ten year old girl waiting outside.

When uncle Jesper saw her he recognized her immediately and hugged her. 

“Hi uncle Jes how are you?” Delilah asked

“I’m good. What are you doing here? Are your parents here as well?” Jesper asked

“No they aren’t. I ran away.” Delilah replied

Wylan seemed to be looking at her as if he didn’t know what to think about her.

Jesper nudged him.

“Why did you run away Delililah? You know it’s not safe to be on your own right?” Wyland asked

“I ran away because things aren’t going well at home. And I know It’s not safe but if it were minor I wouldn’t have left. Can I stay here for a while?” Delilah said

“Of course you can kiddo.”

“Thank you uncle jes and uncle Wylan! Let me guess you want me to tell you what's going on first right?”

“That would be appreciated.”

“Ok… do you have anywhere we can talk in private?” Delilah asked

“We can go to the library.”

“Alright.” 

They then walked to the library servants all on their brakes and eating in their quarters.

“Where should I start? I have quite a few things to tell you about. Or do you want to start with asking questions and I’ll answer them?” Delilah said stroking the hamster in her lap

“Start wherever you're comfortable with“

“That’s helpful,” Delilah said sarcastically “I guess I can start with something to settle both of your nerves. Uncle Jes, mom and dad played a trick on you years ago. You're not my biological dad. Your brother is actually my dad.”

“Oh thank god, now wylan won't kill me.” Jesper muttered

“I wasn’t going to kill you, jesper. I was mad at you for a bit however. I am sorry for how I acted. However if you do cheat I will be extremely pissed at you.”

“He was totally plotting to blow you up.” Delilah said evilly stroking the hamster

“No, I wasn’t don’t trick him, Delilah.” Wylan replied

“Oh alright fine. Now where should I start? I actually want an answer because I don’t know where I should start off.” Delilah said seriously

“Where’s your mother?”

“She's dead. And has been for a few months. Did you not know that?”

“No… we didn’t. We’re sorry for your loss. What about your father?”

Deliah just shrugged and replied with “I’m sorry to say this uncle Jes but he's very rarely sober anymore and he acts like a jackass.” Delilah said fidgeting with Ryans ears

Jesper looked down and said “I see.”

“I think that’s all that needs to be said but do you have any other questions?” 

“Not at the moment no.”

“Alright. Can you show me where I’m staying so I can put my things away?” 

“Yeah of course follow me.” Wylan said

“Aright. And thank you so much for letting me stay. Oh and uncle Jes?” Delilah said

“Yeah kiddo?”

“Are you going to try talking to my dad at all?” 

“Yeah probably.”

“Ok just be careful. He’s… not the same.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“I’m not sure about that…. He’s different.. Colder harsher if you would. He’s not very kind..”

“I can handle my brother.” Jesper said

Dalilah simply nodded squeezing the life out of her poor hamster

“Just be careful uncle Jes.” 

“Of course I will.”

“You're notorious for not being careful honey. And you better not go to a gambling hall on your way there.” Wylan said giving him the look

“I won't. I won't.” Jesper said, grabbing his coat.

“Are you leaving already?” Dalila asked

“Yes. I’ll be back home by dinner.”

“How can you be sure you'll be back so soon?” Delilah questioned

“I just need to have a talk with my little brother.”

“It could still take you longer than you think it will, something unexpected could happen or you have to deal with traffic.” Delilah stated

“It’ll be fine.” Jesper said, patting her head then turning to kiss wylan on the cheek.

“Mhm. Oh and dad should be at the bar by the way.” Delilah suggested

“Good to know.”

“Be careful uncle Jesper.” Delilah said while hugging Jesper.


	9. Caspian

The last thing Caspian remembered doing was falling asleep with his warm and comfortable blanket and sleeping on a bench. That's not what he woke up to however he woke up in a room with Large sky blue curtains, parted to reveal a window that went up to the large ceiling, allowing the light to stream in. The bed he was lying in was enormous and he barely took up any space amongst the warm blanket and abundance of pillows. When he sat up to take a better look of the room he found it pretty empty the walls looked like a pale blue with swirl designs in a dark blue. The floor looked like it was made out of marble, but it felt fuzzy to the touch. When he looked to the right of him and he found a little coffee table that had some food and a drink on it. The coffee table looked like it was made out of a rich colored wood, the wood also looked polished, he could swear everything in the room was glowing with sunlight. The food looked freshly cooked, he could still see it steaming. Far off to the left there looked like there was a fancy white dresser with a mirror, and beside that there was a door. That Caspian assumed it was a walk in closet.   
Before Caspian could try to take a bite of food he heard footsteps coming in his direction. It sounded like two adults were coming. Then a second later two adults walked in. One of the males looked like they had a gun strapped to their side while the other didn’t look frightening but he’s learned to not judge a person by how non threatening they look. 

“We see you awake. How was your sleep?” The one with the gun asked

“What am I doing here?”

“I found you on a bench and you looked freezing.” The non threatening looking one responded

“I was doing fine by myself.” Caspian said not trusting them

“I wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to you,”

“How do I know you won’t hurt me?”

“We have no desire to harm an innocent child.”

“And you're not lying?” 

“No I’m not. Have you eaten anything at all? Are you hungry?”

“I haven’t eaten something for a bit. Why?”

“When did you last eat?” The non threatening man asked, picking up the tray and handing it to him

“A couple of days. What are your names?”

“I’m wylan. The one with the gun is Jesper. Don’t worry about him, he's a real softie.”

"No I’m not.” Jesper said

“You are so Jes.”

“You're more of a softie than me. You're the biggest softie I know shortie.” Jesper teased

“You shush Jesper.” Wylan said gently swatting him.

“Nah teasing you is more fun.”

Caspian cleared his throat, reminding them he is there

“Oh sorry there kiddo. Would you like something to drink?” Wylan asked

“Yes please. And call me Cass please.”

“Alright Cass.” Wylan said patting his head and walking out

Caspian just watched in silence as he watched him leave.

Once again before he could eat his food he was disturbed by a tiny kid barging into his room.

“Um hello there.” Caspian said staring at the rabid child

“Hewo who awe you?!”

“I’m Cass.”

“Nice to meet you I’m Wywie!” The child said bouncing up and down\

“Well aren;t you a hyper littl e one?”

“I’m aways hypew!”

“I can tell.”

“I see youw awe new hewe!” 

“Yes I am now can you please let me eat in peace kid?” Caspian asked

“Hmmm. I wanna stay hewe!” The energetic child said

“But why do you want to stay here? It's not even that fun here.”

“You don’t know tat it’s bowing.” 

“What are you going to do around here there's nothing to occupy yourself with.” 

“It’s cawed getting cweatibe you uncuwtewed swine.”

“Wylie are you bugging the guest?” Jesper asked walking in the room

“No I’m tawking to it.”

“Is he bothering you cass?”

“Nah he’s adorable so he gets a pass. But I’m not an it.”

“I see. Come along kiddo let Cass eat his food.” 

“Ok mw Hespew!”

Jesper then led the chaotic child outside to let Caspian eat in peace.


	10. Jesper

_ ‘Info on which bar would have helped while I'm looking for him.’  _ Jesper thought 

Jesper decided to narrow it down between a few bars and went to them. The second bar he went to he saw his brother sitting down and drinking. 

Jesper took a seat beside his brother, Maximus and said 

“We need to talk Max.” 

“It’s good to see you too jesper.” His brother said rolling his eyes, his breath reeking of alcohol.

“I get how you feel right now but this isn’t the way to solve it. You are causing your daughter pain Max.” Jesper said trying to get through to him

“That brat? What about her?”

”She isn’t a brat brother. And you shouldn’t be treating her the way you are.” 

“I treat her fine.”

“You calling her a brat says otherwise.”

“I give her food and a roof over her head. She doesn’t need anything else.”

“She should have more than that. She should also be treated properly, how you are treating her doesn’t sound fine, and with how you say that you sound like an abuser.” Jesper snapped glaring at his younger brother.

“I wasn’t aware you were her father. Oh wait you're not. I am. I can treat her how I see fit.”

“No you cannot treat her how you see fit. Abusing her is not right!”

“I’m not abusing her!” Max yelled.

“You didn’t deny it a second ago, and you just said you can treat her how you see fit.” Jesper said lowering his voice not wanting to cause a scene, but failing as a few eyes turned in their direction.

“That doesn’t mean I harm her!”

“Then why did she come to my house with bruises?” Jesper said sick that his brother would lie about that

“She’s clumsy.” He said taking another sip of alcohol

“She didn’t trip once when she came over here. She looked very graceful.” Jesper pointed out his voice filled with slight annoyance

“She fell down the stairs earlier.”

“Would she say that if I asked her the same question?” 

“She better.” Max grumbled taking another shot

“So you do abuse her then?” Jesper asked

“I never said that.”

“You just said she better say that which makes it sound like you want her to be lying.” Jesper pointed out getting sick of his brothers bullshit

“You read too into things big bro.”

“I’m just pointing out the obvious. Do you abuse her?” 

“No I don’t.”

“Do you have any proof you don't or are you just going to keep lying?” Jesper questioned. 

“My word should be enough for you.”

“You are currently drunk and your kid ran away due to problems at home. You have also stated things that sound like abuse.” Jesper pointed out

“And you'll believe a child over your brother?” Max snapped

“All she said was there are problems going on Max. I just want to make sure you're not hurting her.” Jesper snapped back at his brother.

“I’m not harming her, she's fine.”

“Then why did she run away from you?”

“She’s dramatic.” max said dismissively

“I’m not leaving until you tell the truth.” Jesper said

“I’ve only hit her a few times.” He admitted setting down his drink.

“Thank you for the truth but why would you do that?”

“I got mad. I don’t even remember why.”

“That’s because you're always drunk and getting mad at her for no reason but because you can.” Jesper pointed out

“I don’t try to harm her.”

“Well it ends up happening anyway you need to control your temper and drinking your sorrows away won't help.”

“It distracts me, jesper.”

“I know but it’s not going to help you forever and it’s not good for you.”

“It’s helped me so far.”

“That doesn’t mean that it will. And in return you're hurting your daughter.

“I’m trying my best jesper.”

“I know you are. But alcohol isn't the right solution. It’s ok to grieve.”

“I’m trying to stay strong for her.”

“I’m sure what she sees is you inflicting your pain on her.” Jesper pointed out

Max let out a sigh, looking down at the liquid in front of him.

Jesper got off of his chair and patted his brothers back “Let me know if you need any help Max.” Then he started walking back out the door.


	11. Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo I finally figured out how to italicize!

Kara was pretty sure he was being delusional. The cane to the head was definitely messing with him. He wasn’t in love. At least that’s what he keeps telling himself. Sure his voice was soothing. Kara adored how it sounded. His voice was soft and sweet like honey. He didn’t talk much but in the few words he said Kara was already obsessed. He could listen to Josiah’s voice for hours.  His voice was one thing but he also couldn't stop himself from staring at him. All of him is just so gorgeous. There aren't any flaws that he could see. His eyes, his hair, his skin. His hair looked so fluffy and Kara was sure that it felt like cotton. His skin was smooth and always seemed to be glowing. And then his eyes. They look like they were from another dimension. His eyes were grey and they looked like beautiful pools of melted silver.

“Is something on your mind Kara?” Inej said disrupting his thoughts

“Hm? Oh nothing mom.” Kara responded, his voice clearly distracted.

“You sure Kara? If something is bothering you can tell me.” Inej said

_ ‘His beauty is insulting to me. How could someone be that pretty?’ _ Kara thought

“Nothings bothering me mom.” Kara said.

“Are you sure kara? You seem kinda Distracted today,”

“I’m sure mom.”

“He’s in love isn’t that obvious?” Luna said rudely disrupting him

“Love huh?” Inej asked giving her son a smile

“I’m not in love, mom. And stop barging in on my training Luna!” Kara said

“It’s Pekka’s son isn’t it?” Inej guessed shooing luna from the room and closing the door.

“I don’t like anyone mom.” Kara insisted

“It’s alright Kara you can tell me. I won’t tell your father and it can stay between the two of us.”

“I don’t like anyone.”

“He’s a very handsome boy Kara.”

“I don’t like him!” Kara snapped

Inej sighed “Ah yes. Young love. You know I was once in denial about your father.”

“I don’t want to hear about your love life.” Kara clearly seeming done with this conversation

“So you don’t wanna hear about your fathers idiocy and embarrassing moments?” Inej asked

“Maybe I do.” kara said

“I’ll tell you that if you admit you have a crush on Josiah. It’s nothing to be ashamed of Kara. Sure your father would be a bit upset but it won’t be because you're in love with a man and it would be more about the fact that it's Pekka Rollings’s son. You know how your father feels about him.” His mother explained

“Oh so even if I did like him I’m expected to shove those feelings away just because Dad would be upset?” Kara snapped

“You wouldn’t have to shove those feelings away Kara.” 

“You just said dad wouldn’t like it! Knowing him he’d probably go ballistic!”

“He probably won’t go ballistic Kara he just won’t be very happy. He’s going to have to deal with it however. You won’t have to hide your feelings.” Inej explained

“What am I gonna have to deal with?” Kaz called through the door

“What do you mean honey?” Inej asked her husband

“What are the two of you talking about?” He asked opening the door

“Kara just asked if he can get an animal because you usually said no and said he wasn’t getting a pet and that was final.”

“Mhm. And why did you mention the Rollings kid?”

“He has a name you know, Kaz. And I mentioned his name because they saw a dog with it’s owner earlier but the dog seemed to look terrified and didn’t want to be around him.”

‘ _ Since when was mom such a good liar?’ _ Kara thought. If he hadn’t been here this whole time he would have relieved her saying that. Her words spoke fluently leaving no room for errors.

“I see. Why do you want a pet so bad Kara? You do realize if you get one you're going to have to take care of it right?”

“I know I do dad, and you won’t end up taking care of it like you did with my hamster when I was younger.” 

“Are you sure I won’t?” Kaz asked, seeming to be considering agreeing.

“I promise I won’t. I’m not a little kid anymore dad I can handle an animal,” Kara stated before grinning and adding “I can teach it how to steal or even kill.”

Inej let out a sigh of seemingly disappointment but she was grinning.

“Oh yes Kaz this is certainly your son.” She sighed

“Hmm teaching an animal to steal and kill does seem interesting. And teaching it to kill would be a nice touch.” Kaz murmured

“Hun you can’t seriously be considering it because of that.”

“Alright you can get an animal. But it can’t be too big so don’t try to get a bear like you did three years ago.”

“I thought Harvey was a great bear.” Kara huffed

“He tried to eat your sister.” Inej pointed out

“A great bear.” Kara insisted

“Yeah you're definitely my son alright.” Kaz said, rolling his eyes with a small smile.

From the open door Kara saw Josiah walking past, glancing over at him. Those damn eyes locked with his for a split moment, shimmering in the dim lighting. As quickly as they’re eyes met Josiah averted his gaze and looked forward, hurriedly making his way down the hall. 

“I bet you he’s going to try to get another bear.” Inej said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Kara you better not. You're chaotic enough as it is without a bear.”

“Aw. But what if I find a baby one that has no momma nearby? Then can I keep it?” Kara asked

“Fine.” Kaz said giving in.

“Yay!” Kara said running around the room, he still however had his gun in his hand and accidentally nearly shot his parents

“Sorry I didn't mean to shoot.” Kara said setting his gun down

Both of his parents sighed in exasperation at their son.

Kara turned towards Inej and asked “Mom can I go now?” 

“Yes but no going outside.”

“Aw your no fun.” Kara said walking away sadly. 

“I blame this on you.” Inej said to Kaz, glancing at him.

“You're the one who said it.” Kaz pointed out

“Still somehow it’s your fault.”

Kaz rolled his eyes then kissed Inej and walked away


	12. Josiah

“Why are you following me?” Josiah asked turning around to face those beautiful blue eyes

“I noticed you walking by and I thought you might want some company.” Kara said walking beside him

“I don’t really know where I’m going.” 

Kara thought for a moment before grinning. 

“What do you think about sneaking out with me?” Kara asked, his voice low

“Sneaking out? Won’t you get in trouble?” Josiah asked glancing around to see if anyone was around to hear them

“we’re only in trouble if we get caught. Besides I know a great way out and back in. So what do you say Rollins? You in?” Kara asked giving him a smirk that seemed to light up the hall

Distracted and almost like he was mesmerized Josiah nodded in agreement.

“Great. Let’s go while my parents are distracted.” Kara said, taking his hand.

The feel of Kara’s hand in his own made his heart flutter

_ ‘No you shouldn’t feel like this.’ _ he thought to himself.

“Are you ok there? You got a bit tense.” Kara said, leading him down the hall.

“I just haven’t snuck out much, that's all.” josiah respoonded

Kara nodded and led him towards the exit. Surprisingly enough they made it out without getting caught. Somehow the setting sun made Kara look even more stunning. 

The sun catching in his dark hair and making his pale skin glow.

“Come on let’s go!” Kara said looping his arm around Josiahs and beginning to walk, pulling the redhead along with him.

“Where are we going?”

“Wherever we want to really.”

“Can we go into town?” 

“Sure I don’t leave town much anyway.” Kara said shrugging

With a small smile Josiah let Kara lead them there.

“Is there anything you want to do after we get food?” Kara asked

Josiah shrugged “I’ve never really thought about it much.”

“I see. Have you eaten anywhere over here?”

“Nope. I was never allowed out of the house.” Josiah said with a smile

“Why are you smiling?” Kara asked curiously

“I’m just happy I got out.”

“I see. Well then let's go find a place to eat.” 

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Oo look at that place! There is a bunch of fro-yo!” Kara said excitedly

“Fro-Yo?” Josiah asked tilting his head

“It’s very similar to ice cream, cmon you’ll see what it is shortly!”

“What’s ice cream?”

“Your such an uncultured swine.” Kara said rolling his eyes

Josiah looked confused but shrugged

“I'll have to take you everywhere pretty soon. Do you even know what fun means?”

“Fun to me was hiding under my bed while my dad tried to find me.”

“I see you didn’t do anything else fun? And in what context do you mean hiding?”

“When he got drunk and was trying to beat me. Hiding from him was fun. Did your parents not do that?” Josiah asked

“No they did not. And that is a horrible definition of fun.” Kara said

“Is it?”

“Yes it is. Fun should never be hiding from being beaten.”

“It was fun for him. He liked the challenge.” Josiah said shrugging

“Fun for him not you. Well I hope you’ll get a different definition soon.” Kara said looking concerned for Josiah

Josiah looked down and nodded.

“Well come on then. Lets go get some tasty food!”

Kara said seemingly not running out of positivity. 

“Sounds good.” Josiah said grinning

“What flavor are you getting?” Kara said pointing to the ice cream machines

“I dunno.”

“I see well, look around and make your choice. There are sample cups over there.”

“What do you think is good?”

“Get what you want Josiah, this is your choice.”

Josiah shrugged and picked the first thing that looked appealing

“You're a strange kid Josiah.”

“You just met me.” 

“So? I can still judge.” Kara said

“Alright fine then why you gotta be so basic and choose vanilla?” Josiah asked, noticing how little he had in his little cup.

_ ‘He might be feeling sick or he isn’t that hungry’ _ He thought 

“Oh now that’s a low blow vanilla is good.” kara said playfully shoving him

“But it’s so basic. There are other great flavors and you go and choose vanilla.” 

“Shush child.”

“Nah. Let me guess you're not going to get any topics with how basic you are?” Josiah said on a roll of ice cream roasting

“Wow who knew you could be such a little savage?”

“Me be a little savage? I’d never.” Josiah said looking at Kara to see that beautiful smile he has. His eyes seemed to be sparkling in the light.

“Come on I’ll pay for you.” Kara said waving him over to the register

“Ok. But really are you going to get toppings?” 

“Nope. I’m as basic as you say.” Kara said grinning.

“I see. Who's the uncultured swine now Kara?” Josiah said, sticking his tongue out.

“Still you.” kara said playfully shoving him

“No you.” Josiah said shoving him back

After the two of them finished Kara decided that they should go to a zoo that is around there, he thought Josiah might like to see some animals. On the way there Josiah spotted someone that made him freeze up.

“I-Is there another way there?” Josiah stuttered gripping onto Kara

“Yes there is.” Kara said guiding him into the other direction

When they were far enough Kara asked “why did you want us to turn around?” 

“i-I saw my dad…” he mumbled out

“Oh. Well it’s ok now he’s not anywhere close now. C'mon let’s go inside. Have you heard of a zoo?” Kara asked trying to lighten the mood

“They hold animals prisoner, right?”

“Not this one. They rescued animals and put them here, and once there better they are released back into the wild. That’s why I love this place so much.” Kara said taking Josiah’s arm and leading him through the entrance

“Sounds cool.”

“Yea we always used to come here when me and my siblings were younger. We always used to get a bunch of toys at the gift shop when we came here.” Kara said

“That’s cool. Your parents seem so nice.”

“I guess compared to yours they are. They aren’t the best though. Jesper and wylan seem like the best family I've seen so far.”

“Your dad kinda seems intense.”

“He definitely can be. He’s very strict with training. He got so done with me one time and he hit me in the head with his cane. He also is way way too overprotective.”

“That’s why you had to go to the doctor right?”

“Yea.”

Josiah looked away as the silence formed staring at some birds.

“Whoa look over there!” Kara said pointing to a peacock

“Woah It’s so cool!”

“Isn’t it?”


	13. Kara

At least he got him smiling again, Josiah looked so pretty when he smiled, All the midnight light seemed to shine on him, his smile shining the brightest, his eyes like stars. Kara saw when Joseph was scared and he didn’t want to see that again. He wanted him to be happy. 

“You like the peacock huh?” Kara asked nudging him

“Yes I do, the peacock looks gorgeous.” 

_ ‘Not as gorgeous as you however.’  _ Kara had to stop himself from saying

“They are pretty.” He said instead, having to force himself not to stare

“I see you really like those huh?” Kara said

A shrug was his response

“If you could have any pet what pet would you have?” Kara asked

“Hmm maybe a bear.” josiah responded

“Hey that’s my animal. How dare you choose a bear.” Kara said teasingly

Josiah laughed a little but it seemed forced and his eyes looked scared.

“Are you ok Josiah?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Just a bit shaken up from earlier.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah I’m sure. Hey look it’s a penguin!”

“Oo penguin! What's your favorite bird?”   


Kara said trying to distract Josiah from his thoughts

“Hmm… I really like red tailed hawks.”’

“Do you?”

“Yeah they’re cool.”

“Hey do you wanna head home? You seem distracted and might need some rest.” Kara said gently taking his hand

“Only if you want to.” Josiah said, avoiding his eyes.

“I asked if you wanted Josiah, it's your choice.” 

“I am a bit tired.” 

“Alright let's start heading out then.” Kara said 

“Yeah ok.” Josiah said, yawning adorably, like a kitten.

Laughing, Kara took his arm and started heading towards the exit. About half way he felt Josiah slip from his grip. Confused, he tried to turn around but ended up bumping straight into someone, knocking Kara over. With a small glare Kara looked up to see who he had run into. What he saw was none other than Pekka Rollins. Kara’s eyes widened as he scrambled too his feet a bit too quickly causing him to stumble a bit

“Watch where you're going brat.” Pekka snapped to kara.

“You're the one who ran into me, you bastard.” Kara snapped back

“Actually you ran into me, now get out of my way.” 

“Apologize for knocking me over first.”

“No, I will not apologize for you not paying attention to what's in front of you.”

“It’s dark, do you expect me to see everything? You don’t even know who you're speaking to.”

“Oh I don’t now?”

Then he felt Josiah tugging on his sleeve and very quietly whispered “Please just move so we can continue walking Kara.”

Placing a gentle hand on Josiah's back, Kara continued.

“Who knows? You might be speaking to kaz brekker.” He said grinning up at the man his father despised

“I know It’s not him. Now move it.”

“Your right. It’s his son.” Kara said, taking Josiah's hand and moving out of the way.

“Mhm sure it is.” Pekka said walking past them

“W-what the hell was that Kara W-we could have got caught!” Josiah said very unamused and scaredly 

“But we didn’t. I knew he wouldn’t believe me. Dad doesn’t go around saying he has kids so I knew he wouldn’t know.” Kara explained before adding “Are you alright Josiah?”

“H-he could have believed you. A-and no i’m not fine!” 

“I’m sorry Josiah I get that was a bit reckless.”

“Y-your right it was. N-now lets go.” Josiah said already starting to walk away

Kara sighed and looped their arms again guiding him back to their home. He was pissed at himself for doing that and making Josiah so upset. His glittering silver eyes were so filled with fear and he hated that.

When they got home Josiah whispered “goodnight Kara try not to make too much noise getting to your room.” Then Josiah disappeared silently walking across the dark hallway.

Kara almost made his way fully back to his room when he ran into his father.

“What are you doing up Kara?”

“I went to go get some water from the kitchen.” Kara said, barely managing to stop the water from dropping to the floor, or worse on his father.

“I see. Go to bed Kara I don’t want to see you out of your room again for the rest of the night.”

“Yes father.” Kara said rushing up to his room and closing the door behind him

There he let his thoughts take over. Josiah’s fear filled eyes plagued his memory. He looked so scared he looked close to tears. He never wanted that to happen again.  He should never have tried that with pekka. He should have left when Josiah asked him to. He should make it up to him tomorrow. The only question was how? Kara couldn’t deny it anymore he knew he was in love, he’d do anything to see Josiah’s smile, to hear his pleasant voice, and see the sparkles in his eyes. 

_ ‘Maybe I could get him a hawk’ _ Kara thought, grabbing a notebook to jot down a few ideas he could do to make Josiah happy. 

_ ‘How on earth am I supposed to get a hawk here?”  _

He drew a line through the idea just as something large and feathery bird hit him in the head causing him a headache.

“What the fuck!” Kara yelped, rather loudly

The hawk hawked at him while looking at Kara with it’s beady little eyes

“Umm hello?” Kara asked staring at the bird

“Is everything ok in here?” Inej asked walking into the room

“Yeah mom everything's fine.” Kara responded rubbing his head where the bird hit

“What happened Kara? Why is there a hawk in here?”

“The bird flew through my window and hit my head.”

“I see, are you ok?” 

“My head hurts.”

“I see. Does the bird look ok kiddo?” 

“I think.”

“Alright. What do you want to do with it?”    


“I kinda wanna give it to josiah.”

“You think he’d like it?” 

“He likes hawks.”

“I see. Next time you go out you should gift it to him.” 

“I should.” Kara said already imagining Josiah's smile

“I’ll be back with her. I'm just going to make sure she didn’t hurt anything.” “Inej said gently picking the bird up

“Ok mom.” Kara said, putting his notebook away.

A few minutes later Inej arrived with the hawk and said everything was good. Kara had made a little nest for the hawk out of old shirts and jackets.

“You should get some sleep Kara.” 

“Yeah that’s a good idea.”

“Good night sweetie.” Inej said tucking Kara in despite many protests of him being to old


	14. Josiah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the beginning of this chapter is really dark so I would highly suggest you skip over the italicized part if you don't like blood, violence, or the removal of limbs  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ..  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ..  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

_ The world spun around him, his vision blurry and unfocused. It seemed as though the only thing he could see was… _

_ “Kara?” He asked before he could stop himself. _

_ In front of the red head was the boy in question. The Kaz look-alike appeared to be unconscious, his dark hair falling like a curtain in front of his face. Even without that the room was much too dark to actually see much. He was on his knees, seemingly only being held up by a long chain that wrapped around his pale wrists and pinned above his head. Without it Josiah was sure he’d collapse. As he observed the boy he noticed something dripping from his face. His breaths were shallow and he appeared to have difficulty breathing, which Josiah had decided to blame on the tight looking metal collar around his neck. _

_ Josiah tried to reach out to him only to hear the rattle of chains followed by something cold and heavy around his wrists. Looking down the teen realized that he too was chained. The cuffs around his wrists were connected to chains about half a foot in length, preventing any helpful movement.  _

_ “Well well well look who decided to wake up.” A scarily familiar voice said _

_ The young boy stiffened at the sound. At first he tried looking anywhere but where the voice came from. This quickly failed as he felt a rough hand grab his face, forcing his head up. _

_ “How many times do I have to tell you to look at me when I’m speaking to you brat?” His father growled _

_ “I’m sorry father.” Josiah responded out of instinct, hating how small and weak his voice sounded. _

_ “Oh you're going to be. Do you know how worried I was about you and your sister? Convincing her to run off like that. You both could have been hurt,” Pekka told him, his voice dripping with mocking sympathy, “Sadly your sister wasn’t with you. Although the person who was might be much better then what I would have hoped.” _ _  
_

_ Pekka released Josiah from his grip and made his way over to Kara. _

_ “What did you do to him?” Josiah asked, not liking how his worry crept into his voice. _

_ His father simply laughed in response, gripping the other boys hair so tightly it was a wonder none was pulled out. As he pulled Kara's head up Josiah thought he might vomit. Kara’s face had a long cut from the corner of his mouth to his ear. His beautiful eyes were no longer present, instead replaced with black pits dripping with blood. _

_ A scream escaped Josiah's lips as pekka laughed.  _ _  
_

_ “He put up one hell of a fight. It’s a shame it wasn’t enough.” Pekka said with a cruel smile, picking up a butchers knife _

_ “He doesn’t need his hands does he?” His father asked _

_ Before the words could even begin to sink in pekka brought the knife down on kara’s wrists. The pale boy’s form jerked as a deafening scream came from him. _ _  
_

_ “Well would you look at that he’s awake. It’s so difficult to tell without his eyes in.” Pekka said, swinging the knife again. _

_ Thick sticky blood splattered from Kara's wrists. It took a few more hits to get past the bone. Kara let out painful screams each time the knife made contact with him. Josiah screwed his eyes shut trying his best to block out the screams of pain and terror and the psychotic laughter coming from his father each time he struck with the knife. _

_ Eventually the sound of the knife hitting bone stopped, being replaced by the dry sobs of Kara. _ _  
_

_ “Aw the poor thing.” Pekka mocked causing Josiah to look up. _

_ The sight before him was horrifying. Kara was sobbing and trembling, the pain evident on his once beautiful face. His hands hung by a small sliver of skin, untouched by the knife _

_ “I think he should be put out of his misery. Don’t you Josiah?” Pekka asked, walking over to a darker corner of the room.  _

_ When he returned he was holding a large sharp axe, like the ones used in executions from the olden days. _

_ “Father please don't-” Josiah tried to plead through his sobs and panicked voice, although he was sure he wasn’t understandable. _

_ Kara seemed to understand what was happening and began thrashing around and sobbing harder than before. Although that didn’t matter as Pekka raised the axe and brought it down on the sobbing boys neck _

_ "You shouldn't have left josiah. This wouldn't have happened if you would have just stayed here. Now you'll just have to be my captive until I decide to let you go or show you mercy." _

_ Josiah’s body shook with sobs and he jerked back as Kara's severed head rolled to his feet. _ _  
_

_ “Aw, poor thing. You must be terrified.” Pekka said mockingly, tilting his son's chin up with his blood covered hand _ _  
_

_ “Please…” Josiah managed to force out through the sobs, “Please just kill me…” His voice quickly  _

_“Death huh? Is that what you want?” Pekka asked the terrified boy who nodded rapidly in response “Your pathetic Josiah.”_ _  
_ _And with that Pekka stood out and left, shutting the door and leaving the boy in complete darkness._

Josiah woke up sobbing. He closed his eyes not wanting to see Kara beside him. But something felt different. When he gathered the courage to, he opened his eyes and looked around the room. He found that he wasn’t kidnapped. His father wasn’t there, he was in his room at Mr. Brekkers place. He could still hear Kara’s screams and was terrified. He wanted to see if it was really just a dream but. He just couldn’t get that image of him out of his head. He knew if he saw Kara he’d just break down in sobs, seeing his damaged face and his screams and pleading for him to stop. He couldn’t bear it. He couldn’t see kara no matter how much he wanted to. Josiah curled into a ball and quietly cried to himself. He wanted to make sure Kara was alive and well but he couldn’t. He didn’t bother trying to sleep. He knew he’d only see his face. He could feel the hours pass by as it slowly turned to morning. He had locked his door not wanting anyone to see him. He also didn’t want Kara to come in. He heard someone twist the door handle trying to get in only to realize that it was locked. The person then knocked on the door. He heard a soft and gentle female voice say “can I come in kiddo?” It must have been Kara’s caring mother, Inej.

Josiah mustered as much strength as he could to stand up and get towards the door. He took a quick glance at himself in a mirror and god did he look like a disaster. There were dark bags under his eyes and his eyes themselves were red and puffy. His clothes were all crumpled and messed up. Tear stains were very obvious on his face and he was having second thoughts about getting up.

‘It’s too late to go back now’ He thought unlocking the door

“Yes Mrs. Brekker?” The boy asked, his voice small and worn from his crying.

“Oh honey are you ok? You look terrible.” Inej asked, her voice filled with worry and concern

Josiah shook his head in response, not trusting himself to speak

“Did you have a nightmare?”

Josiah nodded his head deciding if he wanted to hug her for comfort   


“I see. Would you like to talk about it?” She asked gently

Josiah shook his head

“Alright kiddo. Are you hungry?”

“No, I'm good mrs. Inej.” Josiah responded, knowing that if he ate anything he would probably just get sick.

“Alright. If you're hungry, let me know ok?”

“Ok.” 

With that Inej left the room, gently shutting the door behind her. Not even five minutes later there came another soft knock on the door. It was a wonder Josiah could even hear it.

“Who is it?” Josiah asked curiously wondering if the person would be able to hear him

“Hey Josiah It’s me.” The beautiful voice said through the closed door, “Mom said you had a nightmare and I think I have something to make you feel better.”

“Ok. Just give me a second.” Josiah responded needing to clear his thoughts before he could face Kara

“Alright.” Kara said and Josiah could swear he heard a squawk.

After a few minutes he finally mustered enough courage to go to the door. He pulled the door open but instead of being met with kara’s beautiful eyes he saw the dark pits flowing with blood. J osiah squeezed his eyes shut, panic flowing through him he knew it wasn’t real or else Kara wouldn’t be this happy but he just couldn’t get it out of his head. 

“Josiah are you ok?” Kara asked reaching out to take his hand

Josiah shook his head frantically. He knew he shouldn’t have opened the door. 

“What’s wrong? Was it the nightmare you had?”

“I-im sorry Kara I-i just can’t deal with T-this right now.” Josiah said gently pushing Kara out. 

Kara looked a bit disappointed but nodded and said “This is for you.” As he handed him a cage with a hawk

“T-thank you.” Josiah said taking the hawk then he shut the door

As Josiah heard footsteps receding down the hallway he slowly slid down the door he was leaning against. He tried to get the horrific image out of his head but he just couldn’t seem to shake it.

_ ‘It’s because you left’ _ His fathers voice echoed in his mind,  _ ‘You wouldn’t be having these nightmares if you didn’t leave. You should go back. Come back to your home.’ _

Josiah shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He didn’t want those thoughts while he was remembering Kara. He didn’t want to go back there. He's finally happy here. But is he really? Kara's father threatens him with his life if he does something. But he’s not being hurt, the threat is always there however… maybe running away from here would be better. Then again he has no idea how it is in other places and he knows what it’s like in Ketterdam. Why is he thinking about this? He couldn’t just leave Kara. That would be unfair to him, especially considering he just gave him a hawk. Maybe he should just stay here. Wait and see how it goes. 


End file.
